Custom Items
= Custom Items = Custom items are items unique to the fallentech server, they are used most commonly as placeholder items, simply acting in place of items that do not exist in vanilla M. These items are scrolls, relics, redeemables and keys. Scrolls Scrolls are the most common custom items on skyblock, with redeemables being used almost immediately, they are prismarine shards with custom tags, with the server texture pack, prismarine shards are retextured to look like parchment scrolls. Currently there are 5 scrolls: * Enchanter * Fixer * GOD * Inferno * Level-up Enchanter Scrolls Enchanter scrolls are used to increase the accuracy of custom enchantment book, up to a maximum of 99%. Unfortunately this means that there is no way to guarantee a successful enchantment, although 99% accuracy failures are rare in the extreme. It is recommended to ensure all valuable enchantments are 99%, as a failed enchantment can still occur disproportionately, resulting in: A, damaging the item; B the loss of the book; or C, the loss of the book and item. Enchanter scrolls are the second most traded scroll, being used extensively by higher ranked players in the creation of GOD sets, along with all other players for more mundane, routine usage. Fixer Scrolls Rather disappointing for Myth ranked players and above, fixer scrolls were a saviour for Vip, King and unranked players when first introduced. Fixer scrolls allow a player to fix weapons tools and armour for the same price as the /fix command, $5000, the only downside being that the scroll is used up afterwards. Fixer scrolls are quite common due to only being used by lower ranked players, who do not require fixes very often; many still preferring the use of the /fix command as help from higher ranked players. Prices are low despite their usefulness due to the ease with which players can fix their equipment otherwise, $50,000 being the larger prices. GOD Scrolls A massive development for skyblock when introduced, GOD scrolls allow a player to increase the level of custom enchantments to level 10. This “Maxing” of custom enchantments led to a yet larger power gap between new and established players, creating literal gods in comparison to players in kit armour. GOD scrolls affected non PvP custom enchantments as well, allowing Firma to become even more effective in melon farming, giving even more money to the big players on skyblock. GOD scrolls are the most coveted and 3rd most traded scrolls on skyblock, with trade being limited only by their rarity and cost; prices of $500,000 to $1,000,000 not being unusual. Inferno Scrolls Inferno scrolls are incredibly useful and are the most practical scrolls after Fixer scrolls. Inferno scrolls have a use for every player on skyblock, increasing the level of any vanilla enchant up to level 10. They are applicable to all players on skyblock; effective for all vanilla enchantments from unbreaking to efficiency, new or established, rich or poor, all players depend upon inferno scrolls; this amount of use has seen them become the most traded scrolls on skyblock, with prices ranging from $100,000 to $500,000. Level-up Scrolls Level-up scrolls are, as the name suggests, used to level up custom enchantments to a maximum of level 6. They are not as useful as other scrolls due to the limit on the custom enchantment level, often leading to a player having an excess of them, causing them to have a low price despite their use by all players. Prices are similar to the fixer scrolls as both are abundant, so they are sold for roughly $50,000. Crate Keys Keys are gained from voting, as well as every standard kit. They are used in Crates to unlock the chests and win prizes such as valuables, items, equipment, spawners and more keys; additionally money and casino chips can be won for opening chests in Crates. They come in rarities of Vote, Common, Rare, Legendary and Mythic; each tier gives better rewards, vote keys are slimeball; common keys are magma cream; rare keys are ghast tears; legendary keys are cooked fish; mythic keys are X. With the server texture pack, keys are textured as keys from wooden all the way to diamond. Relics Almost like portable Crates, relics are redeemed by placing like a block. They are made from glazed terracotta and disappear once placed, behaving almost as if the player had opened a Crate chest with a key. The rewards appear to be the same as opening a Crate chest of the same rarity. Redeemables Obtained from kits, redeemables are the general items that give the player money, casino chips, effects or xp or use; once used these redeemables disappear forever. Money "checks" are a pice of paper; chips are popped chorus fruit; effects are hearts of the sea; xp is a nauticulus shell. These items can be used in crafting, however many items crafted from them are either worthless in comparison, or simply useless. Category:Keys Category:Crates Category:Relics Category:Scrolls Category:Custom Items Category:Kits